The Legend of the Emblem of Fire
by Rasengirl19
Summary: A certain prince falls from the sky and two princesses have to help him gain consciousness and then get back home! One sister crazy, the other sister love struck and a charming prince. It can only mean chaos.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE MAKING OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR FIRE EMBLEM.

_**This story is dedicated to my two friends, LittleBlueNayru and Jakebob13. By the way, the events in this story are similar to LittleBlueNayru's and the characters are the same as LittleBlueNayru's. Just to clarify, I am not copying. She and I have full rights to this story as we made the plot line and original characters together. So enjoy. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to message me!**_

In the kingdom of Hyrule, there were two beautiful princesses. One was named Zelda and the other was Adlez. They were both eighteen years old and were very skilled in their special abilities of using the Triforce shard of wisdom to keep the kingdom safe. There were also very skilled in the art of swordsmanship. One day, Zelda and Adlez were relaxing in their castle. Adlez was busy jumping off one of the balconies and falling off the roof. She was having a lot of fun. Meanwhile Zelda was writing in her diary. Now, Zelda had a very special way of writing in her diary. She would sit down and stand up every time she wrote a word and she would scream out what she was writing so it was a bit like this:

"TODAY! (sit down, stand up) WAS! (sit down, stand up) A! (sit down, stand up) GREAT! (sit down, stand up) DAY! (sit down, stand up) I! (sit down, stand up) FOUND! (sit down, stand up) A! (sit down, stand up), FOUR (sit down, stand up), LEAF! (sit down, stand up) CLOVER! (sit down, stand up) IN! (sit down, stand up) THE! (sit down, stand up) FIELD!!! (sit down, stand up) So at the moment, this is what was going on in the castle (Yes, it is quite sad) So suddenly, a loud yell pierced the silence of Hyrule other than Zelda screaming out her diary and Adlez's yells as she jumped off the building. The sisters stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a dark blue figure fall from the sky. The figure was yelling and it crashed down into the roof of the castle causing the roof to crack. The two girls ran to see what the figure was. When they got there, they saw an unconscious boy clothed in dark blue with a cape and a crown-sort-of-thing on his head. He looked to be about twenty years old. Adlez and Zelda looked at each other wondering who this guy was. "Who is he?" asked Adlez

Zelda looked at his face and blushed. "I don't know but…"

"BUT YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU???!!" yelled Adlez.

"SHHH!!! Don't yell!! He can probably hear us!" hissed Zelda.

"Well you do like him, I can see it in your face," retorted Adlez.

"Well to tell you the truth, he is definitely the best looking guy I have ever seen," Zelda whispered while looking at this guy's amazing face.

"Hahaha!! YAY!! Zelly's got a crush!!" Adlez squealed while jumping up and down.

"Hehehe…yeah…well anyway we should probably take him to a bedroom to rest. We'll get Link to fix the roof later on," said Zelda. Zelda and Adlez used their powers to make the boy levitate and took him to one of the princeliest bedrooms in the castle. Zelda sat on the bed while the boy lay unconscious next to her. "Okay, I'm sure he'll be alright with you. I'm going to see what Link is up to. He needs to fix the roof and if he doesn't, I'm going to use my homemade pyrotechnics on him until he's as unconscious as this guy!!" Adlez walked out of the room while laughing maniacally.

"ADLEZ WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING HOMEMADE PYROTECHNICS?!!" scolded Zelda.

"But…but…but…okay…this is my last batch! They're just…so…much…fun…" Adlez dreamily said while staring into nothingness and walking down the hall. Zelda was now alone with the stranger and kept staring at his handsome face and think where he came from. About an hour passed and Zelda still sat at the bed waiting for this handsome character to wake up. She could hear in the distance, Adlez playing with her pyro stuff and laughing loudly and insanely. Zelda rolled her eyes at her sister's way of having fun. Another 30 minutes passed and Zelda started to get sleepy because when she looked at the clock, it was 11:00pm. Zelda got up to leave the room for the night and go to her own room for a good night's sleep. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes and jumped up and in a matter of a second; he pulled out his sword out of its sheath and pointed it towards Zelda's face. Adlez came running down the hallway just in time to see the boy raise his sword. "WOAH!!" yelled Adlez. "DUDE, PUT YOUR SWORD DOWN!!"

"Okay, okay Adlez, stop yelling, you're scaring him," said Zelda.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" the boy shouted.

_**Soooo, what do you think? Please comment! There are many more chapters to come! So here, we meet our mysterious blue clad boy…Read the next chapter to see how it goes!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE MAKING OF FIRE EMBLEM OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.

"WE ARE THE PRINCESSES OF HYRULE!!!" screamed Adlez as if the boy couldn't understand what she was saying when he could understand her perfectly. It was quite a stupid scene. The boy looked at Zelda and made a face asking why this girl was so insane.

"Yeah, that's my sister…" Zelda said while rolling her eyes, "but I love her anyway!"

"Love you too sis!" Adlez excitedly said.

"Umm…okay…so what are your names?" the boy asked while looking at the two sisters.

"I'm Zelda," said Zelda, "we are the two princesses of Hyrule."

"Yup!! And I'm Adlez!!" yelled Adlez

"Zelda, why is your sister so scary?" the boy asked while cowering in fear.

"HAHAHA!! Oh come on, I'm not THAT scary…" Adlez said with a sad expression on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," the princely looking boy said apologetically.

"It's okay!!" Adlez happily said, "Now, I'm going to continue with my pyrotechnics," as she sauntered out of the room.

"Py…py…pyro…pyrotechnics?" the boy asked Zelda, his eyes getting bigger.

"Umm…it's okay," Zelda said trying to comfort the boy. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Marth , I'm the prince of FIRE EMBLEM!!" Marth twirled his sword and thrust it to the sky and the exact same time, the rays of the sun hit the tip of his sword and caused a sparkle to appear at the end of the blade.

"Fire Emblem? Where is that? I'm sorry, I haven't heard of it," said Zelda looking puzzled.

"What? You've never heard of Fire Emblem? Altea? Nothing?"

Adlez suddenly ran back and yelled "Ooh!! I've heard of nothing!!"

"ADLEZ! GO PLAY WITH YOUR PYROTECHNICS!" Zelda yelled at her sister.

"Aww…but I was just answering his question…"Adlez sadly said while slowly walking out of the room. Marth had a look on his face, it was the mix of a smile and surprise.

"So, where am I?" Marth asked looking at Adlez sadly walking away.

"Well, you're in the kingdom of Hyrule." Zelda told Marth.

"Hyrule? But that was eons ago!!" Marth said surprised.

"Eons? What are you talking about? You mean… you're from another time period?" asked Zelda, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"So, I'm in the past?"

"I guess so. Well, I suppose we should figure out how to get you back to your own time. But first, you should rest, you look tired…if you want…you can stay here," Zelda told Marth as she looked at him and then quickly shifter her eyes to something else as he met her gaze.

"Yes, I would love to stay here, I mean, if you want me to…" Marth said, giving Zelda a small smile as he saw her blush.

_**Yeah, I don't care that Marth and Zelda aren't surprised that Marth is from another time period…I wrote this story a verrrryyyy long time ago so these ideas are sort of dumb and I don't feel like changing them. This was a really short chapter. Sorry.**_


End file.
